


Star fists Steven

by JustSagan



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, Gay Sex, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Steven had been having a great day, but all of that is about to come to an end.





	Star fists Steven

[](https://imgur.com/YA5QvPs)

Steven was walking back to his temple home, with a gayly happy smile on his face. Steven had a very fun day in Beach City, and couldn't wait to tell the Gems about the gayly happy day he had.

However, when he finally got home, he noticed that none of the Gems were there.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

No one responded, so Steven decided to have a look around. But just as he was about to start, the door behind him slammed shut, and he noticed that a girl with blond hair was staring at him with a sinister smile on her face.

"Umm… Hello? What's your name?"

The blond girl continued to stare at Steven for a few seconds, until finally answering his question.

"Star Butterfly… But you can call me Star mistress."

Steven was very confused, but still tried to keep the conversation going.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Its simple, im gonna fist you!"

Star then tackled Steven to the ground, pulled his pants and underwear off, and stuck her hand deep up his ass. Oh and Steven tried to fight back, but he was to pussy shit weak to fight her.

"AHHH! GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

Star laughed at Stevens cries for help.

"No one is coming to help you, I already lesbian raped all of the gems to death!"

Star then continued to fist Steven while he cried. Star didn't care about Stevens sadness, she just wanted a young fat ass to fist.

After a few hours went by, A portal opened up inside of the temple, and a Filipino boy stepped out of it. Star looked at the boy with a smile on her face.

"Marco! I'm so glad you are here! I found a boy that you could have a gay experience with!"

Marco was happy to hear this.

"That's great Star! I can't wait to start!"

Marco then gay raped Steven to death with a pair of Dimensional Scissors.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oh he dead.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
